Rose's Song
by CherriTree
Summary: This is a story of an old faded rose. Many petals have fallen, making it easier for others to penetrate her center. Rose is a girl, kept close at hand by her enemies. When she is ordered to kill Robin, how will this effect the team, and this young delicate Rose? Contains RobStar and BBRae if you squint. Mostly Aqualad/OC. Rated K for mentions of death. Nothing serious, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second Teen Titans fic, and I'm pretty proud of it, bear with me if it isn't the best, though. Enjoy!****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Tofu will fly before I do. Let me know if you see any flying tofu anywhere. ( not to be confused with Nofu)**

" I will accept any task. Nothing is too hard. To do what you say is my mission, my duty. I will. I must," I chanted. This marked the official start of the ceremony. My leader nodded.  
" Good. This mission is emotionally challenging. Perfect for a girl with no emotion," she smiled. I nodded curtly and bowed, my straightened hair falling beside my face. I straightened again and was met with the sight of the master. I gulped. Occasions when the master was needed were rare, and not a good sign.  
" Tana, you must kill Robin of the Teen Titans," he told me. No. Not Robin. Anyone but Robin. My best friend, and now my target. If I didn't do this, I would be killed. If I did, he would die. I simply nodded.  
" Good. You need to prepare. You are dismissed," he waved me off. I walked straight to my room. I closed the doors.  
" Aaaggghh!" I yelled. I hated this, my situation. Killing Robin was the main thing I promised myself I would never do. He was the only thing I still held dear. I stepped in front of my mirror, growling at my cowardly face. I hated that person in front of me. I hated the lack of emotion, and the submissiveness. But he brought this on himself. Yes, he left me here with these witches. To turn into this monster. Robin must die.  
Robin's P.O.V:  
" Titans! Trouble!" I yelled. Beast Boy stumbled in and rubbed his eyes.  
" Again?" he complained.  
" Who is it this time?" Raven asked, appearing from the shadows.  
" A girl named Lox. She's been spotted vandalizing a local museum that holds a very, very valuable diamond. We need to stop her from stealing it," I briefed them when Cyborg had entered the room with Starfire.  
" Then what are we waiting for? Let's kick her butt!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
" Titans! Go!" I yelled. We all piled into the T-Car and zoomed off.  
I entered the building to see a blonde around our age lounging around near the diamond.  
" I was wondering when you'd get here. It's funny. I thought you knew me, Robin. If you looked closely, you'd know I'm not a very flashy person," she laughed. I knew that laugh, and it was making me uncomfortable. She raised her hand and a few gems from her side pouches rose with it.  
" Of course I'm not here to steal that useless diamond. I thought you would have figured that out by now Robby," she said calmly, twirling some gems around her fingers skillfully. Beast Boy turned to me.  
" Uh, Robin? How does she know your name?" he asked. The other Titans looked perplexed. Except Raven. She actually looked quite impressed. For Raven.  
" I don't know. She said to look closely, and that's exactly what I intend to do," I said, getting into a defensive position.  
" You mean you still don't know? You're losing your touch," she laughed. I lunged at her. She turned towards me and her blue eyes flashed. I knew who this was. She was my best friend. I tumbled.  
" Remember me now, Robin?" she asked with a cruel smile.  
" What do you want?" I asked, looking up at the blonde. She waved a hand.  
" Oh Robin, does it always have to be something I want?" she inquired. I remained silent.  
" You're right. I'm here to kill you," she said bluntly. I blinked.  
" Who are you and who do you work for?!" Cyborg yelled from across the room.  
" Call me Lox for now. I'll let you know when you can call me anything different," she smiled and squinted her eyes. She looked back to the diamond and used her powers to draw it towards her.  
" You know what? This would look great in my collection. I think I will steal it. As a souvenir," she laughed. I reached towards the stone, but she  
disappeared in a tornado.  
" What. Just. Happened?" Beast Boy exclaimed. He was was surprised that we didn't win . We always win.  
" We lost. Get used to it, she's good," Raven said bluntly.  
" I know her. She was my best friend," I said. I hadn't seen her since the incident.  
" I am confused. She was your friend?" Starfire spoke for the first time after the crime.  
" Before she turned evil. It's too late now, let's go home," I said tiredly. They all nodded and we piled into the T- Car. Cyborg was whistling, like he was hiding something.  
" Cyborg, I know you're hiding something," I prodded. He sighed.  
" I picked up some kind of device in her. Something that drains her emotions. I don't know what it is though," Cyborg said in a rush.  
" I do," Raven told us. We all turned towards her. Except Cyborg.  
" What is it?!" Cyborg spoke what we were all thinking.  
" It's a gem above her chest. It's the same kind I have. It's just being used for a different purpose. It's like a throw off. Most people in the universe will just think she meditates a lot. Like I did," she told us. We remained quiet.  
" But we figured it out! Go team!" Beast Boy shot his fist in the air.  
" Hahahhahahaha! Good one BB!" Raven yelled out. We all looked at her confusedly. Raven never laughs. Especially at Beast Boy.  
" Her gem is messing with mine. Whatever I said, it was the gem talking," she explained, folding her arms.  
" At least your gem thinks I'm funny!" Beast Boy said happily. Raven just blushed, put her hood on and slid down in her seat. We arrived at the tower a few minutes later. I went straight to my room. I went to the corridor where I kept every trace of my enemies. And my most cherished memories. I took out a very important box and lifted the lid. I picked up a small friendship bracelet like it was porcelain.  
" It's all my fault," I whispered, clenching my teeth and the bracelet.  
" What's your fault?" Cyborg asked. I almost dropped the bracelet, but then held it tighter.  
" The girl at the museum. She was kidnapped by witches when we were younger. And I didn't do a thing," I said through gritted teeth, punching the wall.  
" I'm sure that some part of her, deep deep deeeeep inside, is still the girl you remember. Don't worry about it too much and get some sleep," Cyborg advised. I nodded and set the bracelet down and closed the box. This box, the one I raced for, the thing I had formed alliances for. The thing all my enemies wanted, was a couple of pictures, a cape and an old bracelet. And I protected it with my life.

**Thanks for reading! Updates will be frequent and awesome! Please review. Yeah, that'll be nice... *enters daydream*****  
For those of you confused, she can technically feel emotion, she just can't express it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter! Yay! A little humor is coming, tell me if you like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. What? You thought I was some fancy shmancy millionaire? More like a fangirl with a lot of time on her hands!

Tana's P.O.V:  
" I have gotten the boy's attention. Should I strike, or wait for him to strike me?" I asked into my communicator.  
" Distract him. Tell him you remember. I know you can come up with something," the master ordered. I gave a small smile and closed my communicator. The master was the closest thing I had to a friend even if I was so terrified of him. I took out a piece of paper and wrote a small letter to Robin.  
Robin's P.O.V:  
" Robiiin! you've got mail!" Beast Boy sing-songed outside my door.  
" I'm up," I said and clicked the remote to let the green teen in.  
" You've got a TON of fangirl letters. I don't know what they see in you. My ears totally beat your mask," the changeling teased. I grinned.  
" Keep dreaming Beast Boy," I said as I flipped through the letters. Every letter was decorated with hearts except one. It had a rose wax stamp on the back and my name written on the front with small, clear letters. I opened it curiously.  
Robin,  
I think I remember. It's coming back, and it hurts. I need to talk to you. Please meet me at the park anytime you are available. You know how to reach me.  
-Rose ( that is my name, right?)  
I read the note over and over again, making sure I read it right. I sat up straight, my covers falling off of my bed.  
" Dude, what did it say?" Beast Boy exclaimed, staring at me in shock.  
" An old friend of mine wants to meet me in the park. I need to go," I said hurriedly. I ran out of the room.  
" Dude! I think you want to get dressed first! Nice Batman boxers, by the way," the shapeshifter grinned then ran off. I groaned and walked back into my room. I put my suit on quickly and pulled out an old walkie-talkie I always kept on my utility belt.  
" Spikes to Petals, do you read me?" I said while pressing a faded red button.  
" Loud and clear, Spikes," I heard through the speaker.  
" Can you meet me in around five minutes?" I asked, grinning at our old nicknames.  
" Roger that. Petals out," I heard. I ran to the garage and got on my motorcycle quickly. Starfire floated in and rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
" Are we in the trouble? I did not hear the alarm," she asked.  
" I'm just going on an errand. See you later, Star," I explained.  
" Goodbye Robin. I wish you the luck," she waved as I drove out. Tana's P.O.V:  
I heard a motorcycle coming my way. I looked up and felt my pocket to see if the diamond was still there. It was. Robin climbed off of his cycle and sat next to me.  
" I just started remembering. Here's the diamond. I don't know exactly how I got it, but I guess I stole it," I lied. He smiled.  
" Just start with what you know," he said calmingly. I gave him a fake, small smile.  
" I remember that we were friends. You helped me out of my depression after my father killed my mom and abandoned me. I remember witches, a machine, a dark figure, then...nothing," I said, some of it the truth. I remembered everything up to the surgery. Then I was a different person.  
" Yes, they stole you. Right out of your home. And I couldn't do a thing about it," he said, punching the bench.  
" No, you couldn't. I hope you die knowing that I'm fine with that," I smirked, standing up.  
" Wh-What? You don't remember?!" He stuttered. I laughed.  
" I do. I just. Don't. Care," I said, pointing to the jewel above my chest. He stared at me.  
" Remember? No emotion. I picked up your friend's scanners. I know that you know," I smirked, suddenly wishing that I could express the anger causing my jewel to glow. I was going into my power mode.  
" Rose! I know you're in there!" he yelled.  
" Yes, but just out of your reach," I said, levitating all of my gems.  
" Now, how do you want to die?" I asked, my eyes now glowing.  
" I don't want to die at all," he said, getting in a defensive position. He launched and I moved to the side.  
" Not much without your Titans, huh?" I laughed. He pulled out his communicator.  
" Raven! I need your help! Lox is trying to kill me!" he yelled. I swooped down and smiled into the camera.  
" Hey! Nice to see you again!" I said fakely.  
" We're on our way, sure you can handle yourself?" she asked.  
" We're fine! See ya soon!" I sing-songed.  
" You're demented," Robin stated.  
" I know. That's what makes me so good at what I do," I faked a smile.  
" Why are you not able to smile? What did they do to you?" he asked.  
" Ugh. How many times do I have to explain! No. Emotion. Emotions are weaknesses. Unnecessary risks," I told him, rubbing my head in frustration.  
" What makes you stay with them? Why don't you run away?" he asked. My heart stopped with the one emotion I did have. Fear, of the master.  
" No need to. Besides, I like what I do," I shrugged. I tried to ignore my only weakness, my fear. I had to focus on my mission.  
" What, kill people? Did they take your heart out or something? Surely you can feel some emotion," he was trying to change the subject.  
" Quiet! I need to kill you!" I yelled.  
" Need to? Who are you getting your orders from? Slade?" he asked.  
" Shut up! I'll get you later, when you least expect it," I growled. I flew away and went out of my power mode. I flicked open my communicator.  
" I think the jewel needs to be turned up a notch. He's good at mind games. Almost as good as me," I told the master.  
" We're on it Tana. Just hurry, you can't spend too much time in Jump City," he ordered. I nodded and closed my communicator. I landed after a couple of hours of flying. I was met by a young man in a black suit and a skull mask.  
" Excuse me, who are you?" I asked, folding my arms.  
" Red X. What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked. I could tell that his voice was computer simulated.  
" Call me Jay. I have to go," I made up on the spot. I turned around, but he caught my wrist.  
" Need a place to stay?" he asked. I shook my head.  
" Thanks for the offer, but I work alone," I flew off. So much for resting there.

A/N: Sorry, I just really LOOOOVE Red X. **fangirls**

A/N: now we're going to meet her love interest, and get to know her powers, other than the ones the master gave her. It'll be explained later, I promise!  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine. Maybe I'll get it for my birthday! * crazy smile*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: now we're going to meet her love interest, and get to know her powers, other than the ones the master gave her. It'll be explained later, I promise!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine. Maybe I'll get it for my birthday! * crazy smile*

I was starting to get tired so I landed on the coast of Steel City. I started to meditate and focus on how to complete my mission.

" Hey," a male voice said. Okay, what was it with all the guys showing up everywhere I went? I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

" One more place I can't sleep," I groaned.

" Wait! It's okay, I'm not going to turn you in!" he said. I glared at him.

" Oh, so you know, huh? Did Robin tell you or something?" I asked with a sneer.

" Yeah, he alerted all of us. Look, I just wanted to talk, you seem like a nice girl and-" I cut him off.

" Yeah? Well, I'm not a nice girl. Please just leave me alone," I told him, getting in a meditation pose.

" Tell me your name first?" he prodded. I sighed.

" Call me Jay, if you must," I opened one eye.

" I'm Aqualad, nice to meet you," he grinned. Seriously, were all guys this stupid?

" Yeah, I guess. I need to meditate," I said harshly. This guy was seriously starting to tick me off. He continued talking as I started to meditate. I needed to find my center before-

I felt a drain of energy. The jewel was working it's magic. I fell on the ground and passed out.

Aqualad's P.O.V:

The girl was ignoring me but I kept on talking. Something about her made me... stupefied. Like I was frozen where I stood, cursed to be a babbling idiot. I was in the middle of a sentence when she fell, unconscious. I looked at her, wild eyed. I picked up the small blonde who looked a lot less threatening while knocked out. I swam to the Tower hoping Bumble Bee wouldn't yell at me too much.

Tana's P.O.V:

I woke up to yelling.

" Aqualad! You've seriously lost your head this time! I'm sure of it now! She's the enemy! What possessed you to bring her to our headquarters!" a girl yelled at the boy who was bugging me moments before.

" I-I don't know, I just had to help her," Aqualad said softly.

" No es muy loco. La chica es muy bonita," two small boys said. I narrowed my eyes. I knew some Spanish,and just enough to decipher what they said. I struggled against my bonds, trying to make as little sounds as possible. There was a tall red head with a mask similar to Robin's not arguing. He was just sitting there, combing his hair. Were all heroes like this? They seemed so dumb. The red head caught my eye and my breath hitched. It was only a matter of time until escaping would become a whole lot more difficult.

" Uh, guys?" he tried to get their attention. They paused their argument to look at me.

" Hi," I mumbled. My voice sounded a lot more monotone now that the jewel had been turned up.

" Who are you? Who do you work for? Why did you pass out?" the girl demanded. I noticed that she had wings.

" Uh, I go by many names, I'm not telling you, and I passed out for a good reason. Not that you need to know," I said harshly.

" Give us straight answers or I'm going to make this a lot more painful for you," she threatened. She took out a pair of weapons in the shape of B's.

" Just call her Jay. That's what she told me," Aqualad told her.

" And what should I call you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

" I'm Speedy, that's Bumble Bee, and the twins are Mas y Menos," the red head said quickly.

" Speedy! How could you give our information out so readily?! I live with a bunch of idiots," Bumble Bee said, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

" I've noticed," I agreed.

" Aye! No estamos idiotes! Nosotros solo graciosos!" the twins protested.

" Whatever you say, M and M," I grumbled. This whole 'out of energy' thing was making me grumpy.

" Look, the guys are probably gonna kill me if I turn you over to the Titans. I seriously don't know what's gotten into them. I'll just let you go," Bumble Bee said.

" Fine. They're not usually this stupid? Intriguing. See ya later. Not likely," I waved. She untied me and I flew out.

Aqualad's P.O.V:

I looked around me. I was in the tower.

" Uh, how'd I get here? I was just out for a swim," I asked, confused.

" You mean to tell me you don't remember anything?!" Bumble Bee yelled.

" Uh, yeah?" I said nervously. She seemed pretty ticked off about something.

" Si, nosotros olvidamos tambien," Mas y Menos said. I couldn't tell if they were agreeing or disagreeing.

" Wait, I do remember seeing a girl fall unconscious and bringing her here," I said quickly.

" Yes, you brought our enemy in our headquarters!" Bumble Bee yelled. My eyes widened.

" E-enemy? No way, she's just a small girl," I protested. She rolled her eyes.

" A highly dangerous girl out to kill Robin!" She was just annoyed now.

" Lox? What?! I brought Lox here?!" I said, very surprised. That wasn't like me.

" Yes, and apparently you don't remember anything," she groaned.

A/N: pretty long chapter. Review please! I'd appreciate it!

See ya!


End file.
